metallicafandomcom-20200222-history
Discography
This page is under extensive clean up. The entire Metallica discography currently including 12 Studio Albums, ? EPs, ? Live Albums, ? Singles, and 7 Fan Club releases. Studio Albums Kill em All (album).jpg|link=Kill 'Em All (album) Ride the Lightning (album).jpg|link=Ride the Lightning (album) Master of Puppets (album).jpg|link=Master of Puppets (album) …and Justice for All (album).jpg|link=...And Justice for All (album) Metallica (album).jpg|link=Metallica (album) Load_(album).jpg|link=Load (album) Reload (album).jpg|link=ReLoad (album) Garage, Inc. (album).jpg|link=Garage, Inc. (album) St. Anger (album).jpg|link=St. Anger (album) Death Magnetic (album).jpg|link=Death Magnetic (album) Lulu (album).jpg|link=Lulu (album) Hardwired… To Self-Destruct (album).jpeg|link=Hardwired…To Self-Destruct (album) EPs Garage Days Re-Revisited (EP).jpg|link=Garage Days Re-Revisited (EP) Beyond Magnetic (album).jpg|link=Beyond Magnetic (EP) Live Albums Live Shit Binge and Purge (live album).jpg|link=Live Shit: Binge & Purge (live album) S&M (live album).jpg|link=S&M (live album) Live from Live Earth (live album).jpeg|link=Live from Live Earth (live album) Six Feet Down Under 1 (live album).jpg|link=Six Feet Down Under (live album) Six Feet Down Under 2 (live album).jpg|link=Six Feet Down Under (live album)#Part_2 Live at Grimey's (live album).jpg|link=Live at Grimey's (live album) The First 30 Years (single).jpg|link=The First 30 Years (single) Through the Never (live album).jpeg|link=Metallica: Through the Never (album) Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité, Metallica! (live album).jpeg|link=Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité, Metallica! (live album) Helping Hands... Live & Acoustic at the Masonic.jpg|link=Helping Hands... Live & Acoustic at the Masonic (live album) Box Sets The Good the Bad and the Live (box-set).jpg|link=The Good, The Bad and The Live (box-set) Vinyl Box (box-set).jpg|link=Vinyl Box (box-set) The Metallica Collection (box-set).jpg|link=The Metallica Collection (box-set) Compilations and Guest Appearances *Metal Massacre (1982) *Rubáiyát: Elektra's 40th Anniversary (1990) *Woodstock 1994 (1994) *Spawn: The Album (1997) *Woodstock 1999 (1999) *WCW: Mayhem (1999) *Mission Impossible 2 (2000) *Nascar Full Throttle (2001) *Swizz Beatz Presents G.H.E.T.T.O. Stories (2002) *We're a Happy Family (2003) *I've Always Been Crazy (2003) *The Bridge Collection (2006) *We All Love Ennio Morricone (2007) *Maiden Heaven (2008) *2008 Bonnaroo Live! (2009) *Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Live (2009) *Rock and Roll Hall of Fame 25th Anniversary (2010) *See My Friends (2010) *Lemmy: 49% Motherfucker, 51% Son of a Bitch (2011) *The Bridge School Concerts 25th Anniversary (2011) *Re-Machined – a Tribute to Deep Purple’s Machine Head (2012) *Fifth Member Exclusive Deluxe Box Set Sampler (2016) MetClub Releases Fan Can 1 (box-set).jpg|link=Fan Can 1 (box-set) Fan Can 2 (box-set).jpg|link=Fan Can 2 (box-set) Fan Can 3 (box-set).jpg|link=Fan Can 3 (box-set) The Garage Remains the Same (live album).jpg|link=The Garage Remains the Same (live album) Fan Can 4 (box-set).jpg|link=Fan Can 4 (box-set) Fan Can 5 (box-set).jpg|link=Fan Can 5 (box-set) Fan Can 6 (box-set).jpg|link=Fan Can 6 (box-set) Singles ''Kill 'Em All'' singles Whiplash (single).jpg|link=Whiplash (single) Jump in the Fire (single).jpg|link=Jump in the Fire (single) ''Ride the Lightning'' singles Fade to Black (single).jpg|link=Fade to Black (single) For Whom the Bell Tolls (single).jpg|link=For Whom the Bell Tolls (single) Creeping Death (single).jpg|link=Creeping Death (single) ''Master of Puppets'' singles Master of Puppets (single).jpg|link=Master of Puppets (single) ''...And Justice for All'' singles ...and Justice for All (LP).jpg|link=...And Justice for All (single) Harvester of Sorrow (single).jpg|link=Harvester of Sorrow (single) Eye of the Beholder (single).jpg|link=Eye of the Beholder (single) One (single).jpg|link=One (single) Rubáiyát: Elektra's 40th Anniversary singles Stone Cold Crazy (single).jpg|link=Stone Cold Crazy (single) ''Metallica'' singles Don't Tread on Me (single).jpg|link=Don't Tread on Me (single) Enter Sandman (single).jpg|link=Enter Sandman (single) The Unforgiven (single).jpg|link=The Unforgiven (single) Nothing Else Matters (single).jpg|link=Nothing Else Matters (single) Wherever I May Roam (single).jpg|link=Wherever I May Roam (single) Sad But True (single).jpg|link=Sad But True (single) The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert Singles Live at Wembley Stadium (single).jpg|link=Live at Wembley Stadium (single) ''Live Shit: Binge and Purge'' singles *Harvester of Sorrow/One/Breadfan (1990) *One (Live) (1994) ''Load'' singles Until It Sleeps.JPG|link=Until It Sleeps (single) Hero of the Day.jpg|link=Hero of the Day (single) Mama Said.jpg|link=Mama Said (single) King Nothing (single).jpg|link=King Nothing (single) Bleeding Me.jpg|link=Bleeding Me (single) ''ReLoad'' singles The Memory Remains.jpg|link=The Memory Remains (single) The Unforgiven II.jpg|link=The Unforgiven II (single) Fuel.jpg|link=Fuel (single) Better than You.jpg|link=Better than You (single) ''Garage, Inc.'' singles Last Caress.jpg|link=Last Caress (single)| Turn the Page (single).jpg| Whiskey in the Jar.jpg| Die Die My Darling (single).jpg| *Live in London: Antipodean Tour Edition (1998) *Last Caress (1998) *Turn the Page (1998) *Whiskey in the Jar (1999) *Die, Die My Darling (1999) Cunning Stunts singles *Poor Touring Me (1998) ''S&M'' singles Nothing Else Matters (Live) (single).jpg|link=Nothing Else Matters '99 (single) No Leaf Clover (Live) (single).jpg|link= No Leaf Clover (single) Mission Impossible 2 singles I Disappear (single).jpg|link=I Disappear (single) We're a Happy Family singles *53rd and 3rd (2003) ''St. Anger'' singles St. Anger (single).jpg *St. Anger (2003) *Frantic (2003) *The Unnamed Feeling (2004) *Some Kind of Monster (2004) We All Love Ennio Morricone singles *The Ecstasy of Gold (2007) - promotional single Live from Live Earth singles *Live Earth (2007) ''Death Magnetic'' singles The Day That Never Comes (single).jpg All Nightmare Long.jpg *The Day That Never Comes (2008) *All Nightmare Long (2008) *Broken, Beat & Scarred (2009) ''Lulu'' singles The View single.jpg|link=The View (single) ''Hardwired… to Self-Destruct'' singles Lords of summer cover.jpg|link=Lords of Summer (single) Hardwired.jpg *Lords of Summer (2014) *Hardwired (2016) *Moth into Flame (2016) *Atlas, Rise! (2016) *Now That We're Dead (2017) *Spit Out the Bone (2017) *Halo On Fire (2018) Demos *Ron McGovney's Garage (1982) *Power Metal (1982) *No Life 'til Leather (1982) *Metal Up Your Ass (1982) *Megaforce (1983) *Ride the Lightning (1983) *Master of Puppets (1985) *The Presidio (2001) *Demo Magnetic (2008) *One (Awards Show Rehearsal Version) (2014) See Also *List of Metallica's Songs *List of Metallica's Demos *List of LiveMetallica.com Releases Category:Discography